


Жизнь Слизерина

by Slytherin_Serpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Serpent/pseuds/Slytherin_Serpent
Summary: На Слизерине своя иерархия. Слизерин - маленькая империя. Гребанное государство с королями, подчиненными и прочими.





	Жизнь Слизерина

На Слизерине своя иерархия. Здесь нет тех, кого можно назвать абсолютно своими. На первом курсе Драко в ужасе наблюдает за тем, как старшие избивают своего однокурсника. Без жалости, без раздумий, без эмоций. Как куклы, которых дергают за ниточки. Мальчик не хочет этого понимать, несмотря на рассказы крестного, когда тот просил быть осторожным. Они же аристократы, черт возьми! Что может служить поводом для таких издевательств?! 

Слизерин - маленькая империя. Гребанное государство с королями, подчиненными и прочими. Третий курс Драко ознаменовывается тем, что розовые очки с глаз подростка спадают раз и навсегда, а истина - “хочешь выжить, сделай так, чтобы тебя боялись” - прочно укрепилась в мозгу и приведена в действие. Он - принц чертового змеиного факультета.

\- Это… ненормально, наверное.  
\- Это в самый раз, поверь.

И единственная слабость Малфоя целует его в висок, прижимая к себе. Гарри Поттер. Чертов Гарри Джеймс Поттер, умудрившийся занять место второго короля рядом с Драко на пятом курсе. Плевать, что парень - бывший гриффиндорец - шляпа и декан определили его на Слизерин уже давно, сейчас просто снова сошлись во мнениях, а брюнет не противился, переводясь.

\- Это...кайф.  
\- Согласен, мой серебряный змей.

Они оба жестоки с другими и мягкие, податливые наедине, друг за друга готовые рвать на куски, убивать и лить кровь реками. И кто рискнет еще следующим сказать, что это ненормально?


End file.
